


His Song

by midnightspoet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Music, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightspoet/pseuds/midnightspoet
Summary: After the second wizarding war, the eighth year students at Hogwarts are trying to get back to their normal lives. Of these students are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, ex-sworn enemies and new friends. But when Harry catches Draco revealing his soft spot, the two boys' feelings are something they've never experienced before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any roughness in the story, this is my first fanfic. I thought no better way than to start with a fluffy drarry oneshot! Also, the song I include in the story is "Time Isn't Healing" by none other than Mr. Tom "Feltbeats" Felton himself. Enjoy :)

It was the first week of eighth year. Harry still had nightmares about the war; faces of his late friends flashing in his head over and over again. He woke up sweating, and the clock showed it to be five o’clock in the morning. Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to get any more sleep, so he decided to take a walk around the castle, wand in hand.

All the eighth years boarded together, and therefore shared a common room. No one was expected to be awake at this hour, so Harry was startled when he heard a noise as he approached the room. He soon recognized it to be the strumming of a guitar, yet he wondered who would be awake. He poked his head around the corner to find Draco sitting on a couch, a smooth black guitar in hand. Harry felt his stomach flip and didn’t know how to respond.

Draco and Harry had recently created a truce between them; Draco admitted to wishing he had never become a death eater, and Harry came to respect him. The two boys wanted to banish those old feelings of hatred, each secretly wishing for a friendship, or possibly something more.

Harry quickly flipped himself behind the wall, for some reason not wanting Draco to see him. He soon heard a voice start humming a sweet melody, and Harry thought he had never heard a sound so beautiful. But he wondered, was that Draco singing? Surely he would have never thought a boy like him would play the guitar, let sing as well. He peeked his head over the wall once more, confirming the lovely noise was indeed coming from blonde.

Before Harry had a chance to comprehend what was happening, he heard Draco turn those hums into words. Harry thought that he should go back to his room, but couldn’t pry his eyes off Draco’s strumming fingers and moving lips. So he stood there as he listened to Draco let words roll off his tongue.

“And tick tock goes the clock.  
Time is going so slow.  
And I’m supposed to be fast asleep,  
Like a couple hours ago.  
So I – I need to exercise…  
alright I’ve got to rest these eyes.  
And I – I need to knock on some doors,  
Then I won’t have to lie here by myself anymore.  
Cause time isn’t healing…  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling.  
And I – I can’t help the way I feel about you”

Harry felt himself mesmerized by the way Draco effortlessly picked the strings of the guitar, and the words of the song spilling beautifully off the lips Harry couldn’t bring himself to stop staring at. He wished he could stay there, listening to Draco play his song for the rest of time. Yet that dream was short lived, as Harry found himself dropping his wand, immediately catching the attention of the blond-haired boy.

“Potter!” Draco exclaimed, both relieved and terrified that it was him rather than another student. “What in the b-bloody hell are you doing in h-here? Why are you not asleep?”

“First off, Draco, I thought we discussed this. There’s no way we could be friends if you still refuse to call me Harry” the dark-haired boy explained.

“I don’t remember telling you I wanted to be your best friend,” Draco smiled, “not that Weasley would ever hear of it.”

“Well, most normal people even call their acquaintances by their first name you know” Harry corrected.

“Why am I even arguing with you about this? You never answered my question, why are you awake?

“Oh, u-um,” Harry stuttered out, “I just couldn’t sleep. Too much sugar before bed maybe,” he lied. “I um, I heard you, uh, singing.”

Draco’s cheeks immediately turned to rose, realizing what had just happened. “Oh, uh, you did?”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted. “I-I’ve never heard that song before. B-But I really liked it.”

He didn’t think it was possible, but the Slytherin’s cheeks heated even more. “W-Well, I-I um, I w-wrote it,” he admitted, barely being able to stutter out the words.

Harry’s eyes widened. To be honest, he never expected Draco to have written something like that song. It was so deep, so soft, and so beautiful. He never imagined Draco to write something to fragile, so delicate. He never imagined Draco to be so delicate.

On the first night back to Hogwarts, Harry found Draco in the common room all alone, thinking. As he approached him, he realized he had been crying. This was the night Draco spilled his guts to Harry; neither boy really knew why he did so, but both boys were grateful he did. They stayed up all night talking, the light of a fire flickering in their eyes. Maybe this was the night when they started developing feelings for each other, or maybe this was the night they realized those feelings had always been there.

That night was the first time Harry had seen this side of Draco, and now this song proved that side of him was starting to come out more. He saw something in Draco both times, something he had never seen before. He saw innocence, he saw passion, and he saw love.

“Well, erm, do you, uh, do you think you could play me some m-more? I really liked it,” Harry asked.

“Uh, sure, if you want me to” Draco nervously agreed, and went on with his song.

Harry felt his heart do summersaults, he felt something he has never felt before. Watching Draco sing for him was unexplainable. It felt as though he was truly exposing himself to Harry, letting him hear his soft voice sing these even softer words. Both boys sat in the fire light, as Harry listened to the strumming of Draco’s guitar. The Slytherin felt nervous at first, but the more he sang, the more comfortable he felt with the Gryffindor.

As Draco finished, he felt himself staring into Harry’s eyes, serenating him. Both boys sat there, no noise was audible except for the crackling of the fire.

“That was beautiful,” Harry spoke up. “I’ve never heard anything like it. I didn’t know you could play the guitar. Uh, how long have you been playing?”

“Well, I started singing when I was seven, and got my first guitar when I was 11. My mother gave it to me; my father would have never approved of me playing music, or writing it, too many emotions for him.” Draco felt his heart strain. He had never told anyone this, not Blaise nor Pansy, no one. He put the guitar on the floor and faced the fire.

“Um,” Harry said, moving towards Draco on the couch, “I think you’re great at both things,” he smiled, making the blonde’s stomach do flips.

“You know, Harry,” he said, facing the boy, “I would have never admitted this before the war, but, I think you’re really a g-great person” he admitted, not sure what compelled him to do so.

“You’re great too, Draco,” Harry said, then suddenly got a great deal of courage and continued “you’re more than great. You’re not what most people think you are. To be honest, you’re one of the kindest, most caring people I’ve ever met. And, I’m really glad that we’re putting the past in the past, because, I want something m-more with you.

The two looked at each other, staring at each other’s features. Draco stared into Harry’s deep green eyes, feeling lost in his great orbs. He glanced down at his soft pink lips, and starting slowly moving towards them. The boys touched lips, closing their eyes as they gently made contact. Harry found himself putting his hand on Draco’s face, caressing his cheek. Draco lifted his hands, letting them rest on Harry’s neck, slowly moving them upwards and letting them explore his hair. The two softly kissed under the light of the weak fire. Though it was only a minute, it felt like a whole lifetime. They separated, gasping for breath, a small smile sneaking onto each of their faces.

“H-Harry?” Draco whispered.

“Y-Yes?” Harry slowly replied.

“This is, wow, I don’t know. I know it’s crazy, I mean, just a year ago we were sworn enemies. Maybe I did have thoughts, well, yes, I did have thoughts, about y-you. I always have. But I’ve always thought you hated me, so I ignored them. I told myself I hated you, but I didn’t. I never did. And well, I want to ask you something. Would you, uh, w-would you be my b-boy... b-boyfriend? I get it if you don’t wa-“

Harry cut him off by smashing their lips together, feeling Draco smile against the kiss. And Harry realized, every word that Draco said, he couldn’t have said better himself, each word sitting in his heart as well.

The snake and the lion separated once more, and Harry told the boy, “We can’t help the way we feel about each other” and the boys smiled, pressing their lips together once more. And they sat, lips touching, ears filled with the quiet crackling of a fire, and their hearts in each other’s hands.


End file.
